Reunion
by MASHCRASHER
Summary: Read the note inside... *Sigh*
1. Chapter One

Reunion   
  
The Portland airport was busy as usual, passengers bustling about to meet those who were supposed to pick them up. A tall man stood amid the general confusion, checking his watch every few seconds, glancing down at his black and blue and white tennis shoes. He was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting bluejeans and a grey t-shirt that said 'Crabapple Cove' on the front in big green letters. The man checked his watch again, mumbling to himself "Damn, where is he? He said they'd be comin' on the 4:15..." It was now 4:25. He ran a hand nervously through his shiny black hair and glanced around with nervous antique blue eyes.  
  
"Hawk!" Carrying an armful of suitcases, an equally tall man came rushing through the crowd and nearly collided with Hawkeye. "Beej!" He yelled, taking some of the load off the blonde surgeon, smiling brightly. Spreading his arms wide, he took BJ into a tight embrace and said "I thought you'd never get here!" The other man grinned rather sheepishly, turning and gesturing to the shy children behind him, standing beside their mother. "The kids had to go to the bathroom." Hawkeye laughed and looked the older woman up and down. She had a head of beautiful blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and soulful hazle eyes. The white blouse and knee-length tangerine skirt made her look even more beautiful. Still staring straight past his best friend from Korea, he murmured "Peg. It's great to meet you; I feel like I've known you all my life." It seemed like a tender moment, stilling all the activity around them as Hawkeye leaned forward and gave her a gentle hug, until he pulled away with that gave trademark impish grin and said "Because BJ's told me just about [i]everything[/i] you two have [i]ever[/i] done together." BJ flushed pink and scowled, but Peg turned redder than the tie around BJ's neck. Erin began giggling, still at her mother's side. Ah, the wisdom of twelve years.  
  
There was a moment of silence until the girl squealed "OW! Mom, Charlie pinched me!" "Charlie?" Hawkeye asked with interest, raising an eyebrow as Peg bent over to scold the curly-haired little boy. Tearing his eyes away from his son, BJ grinned and said "Yeah. This is Charlie, my youngest son. And before you say it..." He held up a hand to stem any Hawkeye-like remarks. "Yes, he's named after Charles." Peg stood from her kneeling position and moved aside to reveal a second little boy who had been clutching the back of her skirt. The boy was about six or so, with the same curly brown hair as his little brother.  
  
"Hawkeye..." BJ said with a grin. "Meet Hawkeye." Benjamin Franklin Pierce gave his best friend the most confused look his handsome face had ever managed to conjure, until his he said "This is Benjamin Franklin Hunnicut. His nickname is Hawkeye. I read it out of 'The Last of the Mohicans', you know." With a smile, he crouched down in front of the boy and set down one suitcase, putting out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hawkeye. I'm Hawkeye too!" Ben smiled, almost in recognition, and said "Uncle Hawk?" Hawkeye looked surprised and nodded, a big smile creasing his face. "You bet!"  
  
Then he shook the chubby little hand of Charlie, and stood up to address Erin. "Ah, I haven't seen you since BJ showed use those pictures of you taking a bath!" As the older girl in question flushed bright pink and squeaked "Daaad!", Hawkeye continued "The whole camp thought you were adorable!" Erin blushed even harder and scuttled behind her father, who was chuckling.  
  
"Shall we go?" Hawkeye asked, slinging an arm around around his friend and recieving an "Ow! Wouldja cut it out?" as one of the suitcases collided with BJ's back. "Sorry Beej. Shall we go?" He repeated, making it a point to not move the baggage at all as he said it. "Lead on, MacArthur!" "BJ. Don't EVER say that name in my presence." They both laughed and lugged all the bags out with them, Peg, Erin, Ben, and Charlie tagging behind.  
  
*  
  
As they came out into the parking lot, BJ awaited Hawkeye's instructions. Rather than identify his vehicle verbally, though, he just motioned to a brown station wagon. While BJ and his family all piled in, he unlocked the trunk and arranged their luggage neatly.  
  
"Everybody ready?" He asked, climbing into the drivers seat. A horrified look came from BJ on the passenger side. "Hawk... maybe you'd better let me drive." He said, a slow grin coming over his face. "What? And have you flip my car over in enemy territory?!" "Well," the other man retorted "you could get us lost, murdering innocent operas while you drive!" "Boys, boys" Peg interjected from the backseat, where she had Charlie on her lap. "Maybe we ought to let Erin drive. It would be safer than either of you!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Both men chuckled and fell mostly silent until they were on the highway. Then, BJ spoke again.  
  
"So how's life been treatin' ya, Hawk?" He asked seriously. "We haven't talked in over a year." A tired, sad look came over Hawkeye. "Listen, Beej, I'm sorry about that. Ever since my dad went into the hospital, I just haven't been able to keep in touch." The other man nodded and became quiet again. Daniel Pierce had been admitted into Portland General around thirteen months ago for periodic kidney failure.  
  
"BJ..." Hawkeye started again. "How come you never told me about Ben and Charlie? Both of them look a bit over a year old." BJ grinned and said "I was saving it as a surprise for everybody, including you. God... I can't believe it's been ten years since everybody from that hellhole saw eachother at the same time. There'll be some great memories to relive." Hawk nodded and said casually "Yeah. You know, Beej, I'm real glad you could make it. The wife'll be dying to meet you. She said that she feels as though she's knew you all through those two years you were at the Camp. We were even very close during the war, you know."  
  
The other man could only stare disbelievingly in his best friend's direction. "Uh... is there anything /else/ you'd like to tell me, Hawk?" "Well, there is one other reason for my lack of communication." Hawkeye said thoughtfully. "When my son was born seven years ago, I was so busy trying to keep up with learning to take care of him that I stopped having time to talk on the phone. He was going to the physician regularly for asthma by the time we sorta... grew apart. But now that there's another on the way-" "HOLD UP A MINUTE!" BJ said, feeling as though he might faint. "You've got a kid, and another on the way? And you're married?! Hawk, I can't believe this!" Hawkeye's bright eyes danced in fun as he just smirked, not revealing any more information.  
  
"So... who's the wife?" BJ asked tenatively, to which the driver only replied "You'll have to find out." "Awww!" BJ had raised a menacing fist, pretending that he was going to punch him, when Peg grabbed his arm from the backseat and reprimanded him like a child."  
  
"BJ Hunnicutt! How many times have I told you not to harass the driver?" Trying not to expell the laughter that had been swelling up inside him, Hawkeye's pale face had turned a faint shade of pink. "What's so funny?" Peg asked, a small smile of amusement curling on her lips. "I have to get after him for bugging when I'm driving."   
  
That started it. Hawkeye was laughing so hard he almost had to pull over so they wouldn't hit another car or something. Eventually he did pull over on the side of the road and collapsed against the steeringwheel, still chuckling to himself. BJ just looked confused. "Hah... never... harass a woman... when she's... driving..." Another wave of uncontainable laughter bubbled out. Then, a wide-eyed grin of understanding appeared on his friend's face and they said in unision "Frank!" "Oh my God! I can't believe we still remember that!" BJ cried between gusts of laughter. "That home video was hilarious! How she just shoved him out of the way! We could almost hear her goin' 'C'mon Frank, move over! I'm driving!'" Doing an odd impression of what he thought Louise Burns might sound like, he finally got the giggles to die down.  
  
"Are you talking about that 'Ferret Face' man?" Bad choice of words on Peg's part. The two friends started up again, laughing until their faces turned light shades of red. Then Benjamin piped up from the back. It was the first time Hawkeye had heard his namesake speak. "Daddy, why aren't we moving?" "Because you're uncle Hawk's a maniac driver, Hawke- er, Ben." The little boy looked confused for a moment, before settling back in between Erin and his mother. Then, with a smug grin, he leaned over and said to his big sister "What say you, ferret face?" Hawkeye struggled to keep from exploding into laughter again, and pulled out onto the road. For the rest of the ride they were silent, simply smiling at one another every few minutes. There were no words appropriate for such a situation. Reunited after ten years... 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
They eventually passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Crabapple Cove, Population 3,987'. The road was long and winding, more like a wide dirt path that stretched a bit more than a mile. The whole Hunnicut family gasped in unision as they entered the fairytale town - Hawkeye just smiled his usual smile. Neat white houses with gardens and small picket fences, children out in the yards romping with friendly-looking dogs, elderly men and women sitting on porchswings talking. It was as though the town had come out of a dream.  
  
Driving slowly down the road, Hawkeye recieved many waves and smiles. He slowed to a stop as an older woman with dark brown hair and friendly eyes motioned for him to roll down the window.   
  
"Good afternoon, Benjamin." He blushed as she called him by his first name, because he could hear BJ snickering behind him. "Afternoon, Mrs. Tospin. What can I do for you?" He elbowed BJ and smiled sweetly at the woman. Probably the same sweet, persuading smile that everyone in that whole town had known since he was born. Mrs. Tospin passed a white envelope through the window and into Hawkeye's hand, saying "This is for your father." She looked curiously over at his blonde companion, and to the four crammed into the back. Then her face lit up. "Oh, Benjamin, is this the Hunnicut boy?" It was his turn to chuckle as she referred to BJ as 'boy'. BJ nodded and smiled, reaching over Hawkeye to shake the woman's outstretched hand, and purposely bumping his elbow into the other man's nose.   
  
"Yup, that would be me. I'm BJ, this is my wife Peg," He motioned to the back with his free hand. "my two sons, Charles Sherman and Benjamin Franklin, and my daughter Erin Marie." "It's wonderful to meet you, BJ. I'm Liliana Tospin, an old friend of Daniel Pierce. You know, this town has heard an awful lot about you from our Ben." She smiled and waved at the kids in the back, who waved back. Charlie and Benjamin put their hearts into it, grinning from ear to ear. Erin was plainly nervous and bored at the same time. "Well," she said "I should be getting back to the house. If you need anything, just holler! I don't live far from the Pierce household." With another friendly wave, Liliana turned and started making her way down the road.   
  
Hawkeye rolled up his window and glared over at BJ. "I swear to God, BJ, if you make one crack..." The other man smiled innocently and said "I won't say a single thing about it..." Hawk sighed slightly in relief. "...Benjamin." As they sped up a bit, the small town was left behind. They drove down the same dirt road, now under a beautiful canopy of tall oak trees that seemed to meet in the middle of the road. The sun shone down through the leaves and cast beautiful patterns through the windows, holding the Hunnicut family in silent awe. Hawkeye still just smiled.  
  
They came out from underneath the trees and stopped at a two-story white victorian style house. It was like Hawkeye had always spoke of so wistfully those boring nights in the Swamp. It had a wrap-around porch and a large apple tree growing in the front yard, a tireswing hanging from one of the branches. Stopping in the driveway, he opened the door and got out, turning around and opening Erin's door too. Everyone got out and stretched after the hour-long drive. The first thing on Charlie and Ben's minds was the swing. The two little boys ran for it, climbing excitedly onto the old tire, the little Hawkeye hanging through the middle and his older brother on top. They swung back and forth excitedly.  
  
"Boys, boys, where are your manners?" BJ called out to them, a disapproving look on his face that was mirrored by Peg. Hawkeye just shook his head and muttered "They got 'em from their daddy... yowch!" Recieving an elbow in the side, he added "It's fine. Children are always drawn to that swing! My dad put it there himself when I was two." "Kids!" BJ yelled, pretending to look worried "Get off there now! It's not safe!" Hawkeye glared as his best friend just smiled sweetly.  
  
Peg closed the door behind them and walked quickly across the yard, bending down to speak with her sons for a moment. Erin smirked and muttered to Hawkeye "Mom's always had the stronger hand in situations like these." Hawkeye's face turned red with suppressed laughter, before he burst out in straight guffaws. It quieted a moment later, when he called "Sweetie! BJ and his family are here!" There was a delighted squeal from within the door, which was slightly ajar, followed by a sight that BJ Hunnicut would never get used to.  
  
Almost waddling out the door, came an eight-months-pregnant Margaret Houlihan. Er, Pierce. BJ toppled onto the emerald grass in a cold faint. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Okay, so maybe he didn't faint, but he sure did feel like he would. Margaret made her way slowly to him and hugged him, laughing merrily as her large, round stomach got in the way. She planted a friendly kiss on his cheek and turned, smilingly, to Peg.  
  
"Oh, you must be Peg! We all heard so much about you from BJ, here. You sure are a lucky woman."  
  
Peg Hunnicut nodded and gave Margaret a gentle hug. "You are too, from the looks of it." Nodding happily she put one arm around Hawkeye's waist and smiled up at him.   
  
"Erin!"  
  
"I'm right here, mom."  
  
The twelve year old girl said from behind them, rolling her eyes slightly as her mother turned around and blushed a bit. "Will you go get your brothers?" "But moooom..." "No buts, young lady. Please go get your brothers, now." With a sigh, Erin stalked over to the tireswing, and the group of older people could see her mouth moving furiously, one arm straight as a ramrod pointing towards them. Quickly, Charlie and Ben came running.  
  
"Margaret," Somehow BJ had managed to find his voice again, and replaced his surprised expression with a great-to-see-you-again look. "These are my two sons, Charles and Benjamin Franklin.  
  
"Oh, BJ, they're adorable! And Erin is absolutely darling! My, she's grown so much. I still remember those baby pictures you used to show us back at camp..."  
  
She was smiling at Erin, who was now standing behind her mother, but it was a distant smile. Hawkeye and BJ had the same far-off looks in their eyes. When Margaret had mentioned camp, it was a flurry of memories. Suddenly the three of them jumped at Peg's voice when she said "Are you three alright...?" They nodded. Hawkeye waved a hand at them toward the house.  
  
"Come on! Let's go in. The others won't be here til tomorrow." "Who else is comin', Hawk?" He grinned excitedly. "Everybody! Potter, Klinger, Radar, Sydney, Charles Emerson Winchester the THIRD," Back in Korea, they had all gotten sick of hearing that long name over and over and over again. Now the sound of it made BJ chuckle quietly. "And, of course... Frank."  
  
"FRANK?!"  
  
BJ exploded, his hazle eyes wide with shock. "Who the heck invited Frank?!" "I did, BJ." Margaret said quietly from beside Hawkeye. He settled down. "Well, I suppose you have your reasons..." His mood went from shocked and almost angry to teasing. Margaret slapped his wrist and scowled slightly, shaking her head. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Margaret let BJ and Hawkeye have their fit of quiet laughter, rolling her eyes occasionally, and finally, they stopped. "Oh Peg, BJ, you two must be dreadfully tired after your trip. Come into the house, so you can freshen up and we can get you something to eat!" Margaret cried, again smiling at the Hunnicut family. Peg and the children followed Margaret, who was chatting amiably to the other blonde woman, waddling along at a steady pace. Hawkeye and BJ followed, smiling, walking slowly as they talked. "Boy, Hawk, she really isn't the Margaret Houlihan I remember..." "Damn straight! She's Margaret Pierce!" BJ laughed, but fell silent again as they entered the Pierce household. It was simply beautiful. Obviously the grand Victorian-style house had been passed down through many generations, from the cherry coloured hardwood floor, to the clean white walls. There was a grand piano over in the corner, and BJ wondered if any of them played. He watched Margaret leading his family down a narrow hallway, and followed with Hawkeye, until they came to a magnificent staircase that led up to the next floor. BJ walked up with the rest of his family, running a hand over the careful woodwork that was the banister. "Watch this!" Hawkeye gave one of his trademark smiles and ran up before anyone else. With a worried sigh, Margaret muttered beneath her breath "Not _again_..." and watched as he reached the very top. Then, swinging a leg over, Hawkeye slid flawlessly down the banner, not scared a single bit. The Hunnicut family gasped as he vaulted over the polished knob at the end and landed on the floor. Then he ran back up and took his place beside BJ, grinning. "Showoff." BJ muttered, though he was smiling. The top of the staircase led straight into another hallway that went to the back of the house, another hall branching off halfway through the right side wall. While the one they were in had only two doors on the left wall, and one at the dead end, the hallway branching off of it had five doors on each side. "Here y'go, Beej." Hawkeye ushered them into the first room on the right, BJ in the lead. It seemed abnormally small, and BJ paled when he saw the room's only contents; an old, olive-green Army cot. Hawkeye rushed in past him, though, and pulled down a plastic curtain that was the exact same color as the walls around and behind it, to reveal a regular bed for two, and a comfortable-looking hospital cot a few feet away. The room was, in reality, of medium size and very pleasant in appearance. "That one's for Erin; we'll have to get two more for Charlie and Ben. I've got a bunch from Portland Gene- OW!" Hawkeye recieved a punch in the arm from BJ, who walked in and glared down at the Army cot. "That wasn't funny." But the corners of his mouth were twitching with a smile, and Hawkeye just gave an impish grin. "That door on the right is to a bathroom. You're one of the lucky ones! Yours is the only room connected to the bathroom, besides Potter's. The others have to walk across the hallway!" Peg walked into the bathroom to freshen up, while Charlie and Benjamin automatically started jumping on the bed under their mother's watchful scowl. Hawkeye, however, seemed to have no problem with this. The look of long-suffering on his face made it look as though he wanted to join them. "Hawkeye! Radar's here!" Margaret called from downstairs, now standing by the open front door. "Oh boy! Radar!" Hawkeye and BJ called in unision, bolting down the stairs. 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long periods between updates of this story. In a few days I'll be taking it down and making some big changes, along with my other story, Henry. Dunno how long it'll take, but I'm sure you people can live without my horrid writing for awhile. Maybe I'll brush up on my skills as well, but if I were to do that, it'd take a year or so. Sincerely, a very depressed and annoyed M*A*S*H_Nut_4077 


End file.
